1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a processor, and more particularly to a circulating processor which may perform repeated mashing treatment on food, vegetables and fruits.
2. Related Art
With the progress of the times, especially the development of industry and commerce and the high development of earth, people need much more energy for their work, and yet get less and less physical exercises. As a result, they gradually feel degradation of their body functions that threats their health. The importance of exercise, hence are not only deeply recognized, but the demand for healthy diets becomes increasingly higher.
In terms of diet, nutritional balance is very important. In view of this, there have been various processors for vegetables, fruits and bean food, which are used to grind the food, vegetables and fruits and squeeze juice, in order that people can obtain nutritious supplements from them quickly. However, the principle of a common processor is to have food chopped and blended by cutting knives rotating at a high speed as driven by a carbon brush motor. In this case, high speed cutting requires high power consumption and introduces great noise, and after high speed cutting, nutrition in the food are rapidly oxidized and thereby lost; and after grinding, fibers, peels and seeds of the food cannot be easily decomposed into water-soluble fibers for being swallowed and absorbed by human bodies.
If the rotating speed of the processor is lowered, the above problems may be overcome, but the food, vegetables and fruits cannot be ground thoroughly. Therefore, a processor using upper and lower grinding pans that are opposite to each other to grind food, vegetables and fruits at a low speed has been provided. However, if the food, vegetables and fruits are processed by grinding only, the processing speed is relatively slow.
If the cutting knives and the grinding pans are assembled on the same processor, and the rotating speed of the motor is lowered, cutting and grinding may be performed sequentially, but as cutting and grinding are performed only once, the particles of the food, vegetables and fruits obtained after grinding are still too large to be absorbed by human bodies rapidly. If the juice of the food, vegetables and fruits after grinding is poured out and then cut and ground for another time, the particles and fibers of the food, vegetables and fruits can be made finer, but a lot of time is wasted and the nutrients are easily lost.
In view of the above, in order to alleviate the aforementioned disadvantages, and provide a circulating processor having a structure different from conventional processors and capable of performing repeated mashing treatment on food, vegetables and fruits to increase the efficiency and make particles and fibers of the mashed food, vegetables and fruits finer for being easily absorbed by human bodies, the present invention is made by the inventor through years of experience and continuous research, development and improvement.